


Fantasy

by Vixen_Darkkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_Darkkat/pseuds/Vixen_Darkkat
Summary: A midnight stroll through town, one I'm not familiar with... Cornered, yet intrigued, this night has taken an interesting turn...(Hard to write a summary while avoiding spoilers...)





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Main character, who's point of view we see, is based on me. Trans Male.

The full moon is my only light as I walk along the dark road. I check my watch to see it's about midnight and sigh. A rustling noise behind me startles me, and instead of staying to see what made the noise I take off running.

I don't know how long I'd been running but soon sirens blast from behind me and I dip into an alley. I keep running, my mind already in panic mode. Lights then shine brightly from behind me as the squad car approaches quickly, then a wall stops me in my tracks.

I stumble and fall against the brick surface.

"Stay where you are, don't move."

I freeze, but a shiver runs through my body at the sound of the officer's voice. Careful to stay as still as I can, I turn my head to watch as he moves from the driver's side, closing his door behind him, and slowly nears me.

"You shouldn't run from an officer you know..."

His voice... I bite my lip, trying to determine why he sounds like he's flirting.

Then his hand runs up my back...

"Offi- aaahh..."

He grabs my hair and pulls my head back, "Shhh... You've been such a bad boy..." his other hand then grabs my ass, "I'll have to punish you..."

Then both his hands are running along my sides, up my arms, and grabbing my wrists. He pulls them behind me and I feel metal against my skin as the clicking rings out. I struggle for but a moment against the cuffs before letting out a sigh and resting my cheek against the wall, spreading my legs.

"Good boy," I hear him mutter behind me as his warm hand slips under my waistband and trails along my freshly shaved mound. I shiver and press my ass back against his crotch.

My face feels warm as his hand dips a little further, his fingertips beginning to tease me. I let out a shaky breath I didn't realize I'd been holding when he brushes against my clit.

He rolls his hips into mine, his growing arousal against my ass telling me he's enjoying himself. His fingers slip into me and I inhale sharply. His other hand slips around me, up my chest and around my throat.

Pulling me against him, he kisses my cheek. "Move with me," he mutters and begins walking backwards. I follow his lead as best I can until he turns us and leans me over the hood of the squad car.

In a flash my pants are around my knees and his hands are grasping my ass. Then they leave me and I hear his zipper, a shiver runs down my spine... I'm filled with anticipation...

"Hurry...." I plead.

His finger dip between my thighs again and delve inside. They're warm and hit every spot. I tremble and try not to moan. "Officer..." I whimper.

"Just call me Sir..." he leans down and licks my ear and I feel his arousal against my ass.

"Please, Sir..." I push back against him, earning a husky groan in my ear.

His fingers leave me and I whine, until I feel his head press against my entrance. I gasp and bite my lip, pressing back again and allowing him to slip inside. I moan as his full length enters me smoothly, his head putting pressure on my cervix.

"Thatta boy..." he exhales slowly and begins thrusting into me, his hands grasping my hips.

I try so hard to hold back my voice but with each thrust it escapes me little by little. His growls behind me and the sensation of his cock make me wetter. I inhale sharply as he hits my cervix hard and feel a rush of wetness drip down my thighs.

He laughs and begins thrusting harder, slamming into my insides with more force, drawing out sounds I could no longer hold back. I feel my juices dripping out of me, likely soaking my panties.

He reaches under me and takes my throat, pulling me up against his chest. Drool leaks from the corners of my mouth and my face is flushed. I grasp his shirt from my locked position and hold tightly as he kisses me, my eyes rolling back slightly.

I feel myself gush again as he rams into my cervix, and I moan into his mouth. He trails his tongue along my lip and runs his hand down my chest back to my hip. I lay forward again, releasing his shirt.

He keeps up his rough pace and growls. His noises only push me deeper into subspace. Then suddenly he stills and a hand clasps over my mouth.

"Shhh..."

I glance through the windows and spot another squad car driving slowly past. When it's gone, he resumes thrusting. His hand stays over my mouth...

I don't know how long he held me like that, ravaging me like he'd never touch me again. When suddenly,

"I'm gonna cum... where do you want it...?"

I blink, I hadn't thought that far. I press back and clench.

"Fill me, Sir..."

He growls, his grip on my hips tightening as he thrust hard and deep before stilling and groaning.

When he pulled away he grabbed my hair and spun me around to face him, lowering me to my knees.

"Clean me off."

I whimper and lean forward to lick his head, tasting his seed mixed with my own juices. I take him into my mouth and swirl my tongue around the bulb. Then slowly take him into my throat.

Slowly I bob my head, licking up our cum. He grabs my hair and urges me to go faster. Instead I relax my throat and take him as deeply as I can, trying not to gag as his thickness slips deeper and deeper. I still when my nose touches his stomach.

He groans and tightens his grip in my hair, holding me in place. Gently, he runs his other hand along my cheek and caresses the underside of my chin. Then he pulls back and thrusts back into my throat.

I struggle to pull away as I begin gagging and choking. He lets me off to cough and get my breathing back. I'm panting and drooling as I look up at him, drunk on desire.

"Good boy."

I immediately take him back into my mouth, bobbing my head as fast as I can. My tongue pressing up against the underside of his shaft. I pull away again to lick from his balls to his tip and around him, making sure to get every bit of him clean.

He pets my head and motions for me to stand. It takes me a moment, as I can't use my hands, but I pull it off and look up at him. He caresses my cheek and kisses me again, wrapping his arms around me. He holds me for what seems like forever...

"Lets get you home, hun."

I nod, smiling wide. He releases me and turns me around to undo the cuffs. Once freed I reach down and pull my pants and undies back up over my ass, trapping the drippage in my soaked underwear. I wrap my arms around him and nuzzle into his chest before we part ways to either side of the car and climb in.

"Duck down, love." He pets my head again as I hide myself away.

The drive home is quiet, as he takes back roads to avoid being sighted. When he pulls up in front of our house, he lets me sit up and kisses me deeply.

"Sweet dreams, hun."

"Thank you Sir, stay safe tonight. I love you."

"I will, love you too."


End file.
